


shattering world(6上）

by Rosslyn_Sirry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosslyn_Sirry/pseuds/Rosslyn_Sirry





	shattering world(6上）

06（上）

“你的味道真是迷人，神父。”昏暗的房间里两个男人的低喘和呻吟声交织在一起，节奏混乱的起伏，间歇掺杂着一点抽泣般的哭声。吸血鬼覆在他的身上低喘，他掐在哈利腰上的那只手已经将神父白皙的腰上掐出了紫红色，皮下的血块肉眼可见地凝在一起。  
哈利啜泣着被他压进床铺里，神父的双手紧抓着床单，苍白的手背上青筋根根绽起。臀被迫高抬着，紧致滑嫩的臀肉上布满浅红色的指痕。他维持着那样屈辱的姿势跪趴在床上，被撑的彻底张开了容纳着吸血鬼可怖阴茎的后穴周围同样因为反复的摩擦和猛烈的撞击变得红肿一片。因为那令人恐惧的尺寸，他已经被撑的过于开，连后面看起来几乎都像是另一个器官。当布莱克从他的身体中抽出来时，混着精液和血丝的浊液同时从他张开的后穴里滑了出来。粘稠的液体沿着洞穴向下流淌，蔓延过他的腿根。  
神父跪起支撑着身体的双腿都在发着抖，布莱克扶着沾满了血丝的龟头轻柔地在他被过度开发的穴口上磨蹭，“这么美丽，淫荡的景象。我真不敢相信，”他哑声地说，“那个杂种是怎么忍住了不碰你的。”  
你压根不配和他被放在一起比较。哈利的牙齿咬紧了枕巾，他说不出话，紧咬着嘴里的枕巾防止自己发出哪怕一点儿可能会取悦他的声音。神父嗅到自己的床单上散发出的一丁点儿金雀花的香气。但是那淡淡的气味几乎在一瞬间就被浓烈的血腥味湮灭了。让他又一次意识到自己现在正在经历着的现实。像是也完全不期待他会回答什么，布莱克在他的身后发出了一声低笑，随即他立刻再次插入了他的身体里。感觉就像是在一瞬间又被一根火热坚硬的楔子猛地捅入了最娇嫩脆弱的身体内部。哈利仰着头从受伤的喉咙中发出了一声惨叫，嘶哑的声音像是带着凝结在声带上的血块。布莱克的阴茎在进入之后继续猛烈地摩擦着他受伤的肉壁，火辣辣的剧痛撕扯着他的神经。让哈利感觉到自己每一根神经的末梢像是都要被点燃了。  
他在他痛苦的抽搐中缓慢地将自己的阴茎顶入又抽了出来，像是刻意想要他感觉到那种痛苦似的，令灼烫的内壁相互摩擦着，享受的低喘，让他能够清楚的感受到自己被不属于身体的器官插弄。布莱克浅浅地抽出之后再度顶入，被挤压到最深处的龟头残酷地碾弄着他几乎麻木的肉壁。黏膜互相摩擦着，从神父体内涌出的粘液被交合处反复的翻搅和拍打顶弄出泡沫，在抽插中发出浅浅的水声。  
“真没想到会操到一个无暇的处子神父。”布莱克恶意的笑声在他的耳边响起，“我还以为你的寻猎犬早就把你玩烂了，哈利。看来你和那些无可救药的伪善还是有点区别呢。”  
他在操弄他的同时解开了哈利的束缚，他感觉自己的身体不再像刚开始被莫名的力量压进床铺里时那么沉重了，然而仍然浑身软酸，连抬起一只手的力气都欠奉。  
哈利张开嘴努力地抽着气，试图继续正常呼吸，但布莱克紧紧楔入他身体里的凶器混乱而有力地击打着他脆弱敏感的深处。他积攒起来的每一分力气都被他的撞击消磨，碾碎，在混乱的哭声和尖叫里消失殆尽。吸血鬼掐着他的喉咙粗鲁地将他整个人面朝下地翻了过去，哈利的脸埋进枕头里。他闻到了那金雀花的香味在他的鼻尖变的愈发浓郁，几乎同时，他也闻到了房间里那令人作呕的腐烂的血腥味。布莱克已经将大半个身体压在了他的身上，他俯下身，嘴唇凑近哈利的脖颈。那包裹着一层纱布的伤口像被扯去最后一层遮羞布的处子似的轻易袒露在捕食者面前。哈利闻到他的呼吸更近—更近了，紧跟着是一阵熟悉的痛楚——那混账杂种又将牙伸进了他的血肉里。  
他吮吸着血的声音对他来讲令他恐惧又熟悉。和这几次发生在他身上的事一样，让他产生了一种恐惧的习惯感——布莱克那个杂种似乎很喜欢在吸血的同时强奸他。他曾经读过某些记录吸血鬼相关怪癖的记载，有些吸血鬼喜欢在侵犯受害者的同时和他们媾和，这样能让他们尸体般的身体重新尝到像活人时一样的快感。并不算什么特别罕见的事。  
哈利闭着眼睛听着血液从身体里流出的声音，他的喉咙开始发紧，后背上的冷汗鱼鳞似的层层渗出。失血带来的眩晕像一个圈将他牢牢套住。布莱克几乎已经全部埋进了他的身体里。吸血鬼的双臂有力地箍着神父赤裸的细瘦的腰，他享受着新鲜无暇的血液流淌过他的唇齿间时醉人的馥郁和令人颤抖的快感，在睁开双眼时，布莱克看到被他彻底侵占了的神父闭着眼睛，纤长的鸦黑色睫毛轻微颤抖着，像是乌鸦受伤垂下的翅膀。过分苍白的脸颊和颧骨上浮现出的不健康的红晕衬托的那张瘦削的面容染上了一层脆弱的美。  
他忽然感觉到自己胸腔里那颗已经停跳了几百年的心脏猛地一缩。布莱克鬼使神差地伸出手捏住他的下巴。在指腹碰到他的皮肤时才察觉到被他压在身下的神父不知道从什么时候起发起了高热。哈利的脸此刻滚烫的吓人，他意识模糊的张着嘴，干哑的喉咙里发出小兽般的呜咽。眼睛半闭着，漆黑的睫毛仍在不停颤抖。他的指尖划过他的下巴，胸膛，紧绷的小腹，和被迫撑开可怜兮兮地容纳着他的窄小的臀缝。男人握着他的臀肉强迫他的后穴更多地张开，窄缝中间狭窄的一条缝隙被他磨蹭的发红。而正在不停吞吐着他的红肿穴口已经被拉扯得肿胀变形。在抽插时里面淡粉的嫩肉都被带了出来，外翻的穴肉上还能看到牵连出来的粘稠的白色浊液。  
“真古怪，”布莱克的声音模糊地出现在他的脑海中，“你让我很难控制得住自己，哈利。”  
当他将牙齿从他体内抽出来后，哈利终于解脱般的脱力地倒在床上。像一个失去了骨架支撑的软人偶。他的头侧着倚在枕头上，双眼微微睁开，但是里面绿色的瞳仁不像他们初见时那么光彩夺目。他失神的双眼注视着和骑在身上的布莱克相反的另一个方向，目光像是被蒙上了一层灰似的死气沉沉。布莱克发觉他厌恶他露出这种眼神。当他忍不住又一次深深刺入他的身体用疼痛来唤起他的清醒时，他终于满意地听到再度被他刺穿的神父喉咙里再一次发出了痛苦的尖叫。  
他像只被猪笼草捕住的飞虫一样柔软而无力地在他身下挣扎，那双失神的眼睛同样因为生理上剧烈的痛苦涌出了泪水，绿眼睛再度变得明亮。他在失控的尖叫和啜泣声里有力而残酷地撞击着他高抬起的红肿的臀，双手紧捏着他的臀肉将他的后穴扯开方便他的入侵。当布莱克的戳刺最终因为即将释放的失控变得前所未有的剧烈时，他在神父的哀鸣和惨叫声里瞬间到达了顶峰。  
布莱克的精液喷发在他体内的深处，温热的液体一遍遍地冲刷着他因为剧痛而痉挛抽搐着的穴道。他在射出的时候仍然用双手紧紧地抓住他，尤其是当他感觉到哈利因为疼痛在紧紧绞着他的时候，布莱克低下身去啄吻了几下哈利布满了冷汗的脖颈，他的手同时绕到哈利的胯前抚摸着他萎靡的阴茎。在这场残酷的荒谬情事里，神父自始至终没有被挑起一丁点情欲。他凌乱的呼吸里仍然听得出冷静，毫不兴奋，仿佛只是在受一场鞭刑。哈利在短暂清醒的时候看着他的眼神仿佛看着一滩落在水沟里的淤泥。那样轻蔑厌恶又愤恨的眼神几乎要让他再次硬了。布莱克转过头去，他的余光看到从哈利张开的下体流淌出吸血鬼刚才射进去的白色的浊液和一些暗红色的血。  
“你满意了吗？”他冷静又冰冷地说。哈利的一只手掌捂着自己受伤的脖颈上，布莱克还能在他手掌和皮肤的缝隙间闻到那令他发狂的血腥气。但是折磨着他小腹的饥饿感早就不像最初那样汹涌剧烈了。虽然他仍然感觉到饿，仍然想自己可能永远都不会满足。但是现在他的确能够克制住自己不去继续去舔从他的脖颈和下体流出来的血。

“你这里，”布莱克情不自禁地伸出手去。他的指腹爱抚着年轻的神父苍白的嘴唇，血在他的下唇上染上一抹艳红色，让他柔软的唇透出一丝嫣红。“在我第一次见到的时候美的像玫瑰花一样。但现在也不错，像被暴风雨摧残过的玫瑰残枝。”  
“如果你现在还不想杀了我，你就应该去找绷带帮我包扎，防止我流血过多死掉。”哈利声音冰冷地说，他压抑着沸腾情绪中的怒火，“如果你想杀了我，那么现在就来吧。因为我也正随时都想要杀了你。”  
布莱克在他的威胁里收回了那只放在他下巴上的手。他用那种令人毛骨悚然的目光盯着哈利看。片刻后，他忽然毫无征兆地大笑出声。那种诡异的笑声音让哈利忍不住再次浑身颤抖。  
“意料之外。真出乎我意料之外，你可真是个有趣的人，哈利。”  
他大笑着说。

tbc


End file.
